


Espejo, espejo

by UmiAzuma



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers Grimm tales, Bucky is Snow White, I should be sleeping, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, and the Avengers are his seven dwarfs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Espejo, espejo, en mi habitación, ¿quién es el más apuesto de esta región?"<br/>"El Rey es el más apuesto de este lugar. Pero el príncipe lo es aún más."</p>
<p>La versión original de Blanca Nieves, con Stucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espejo, espejo

Había una vez, en un reino muy lejano, un rey y una reina que querían desesperadamente tener un hijo. Durante muchos años, la reina esperó y esperó, pero el hijo nunca llegaba.

Un día de invierno, la reina se encontraba bordando en sus habitaciones, mirando por la ventana de fina madera como caía la blanca nieve. Estaba tan entretenida mirando que se pinchó el dedo con la aguja de su bordado y tres gotas de sangre cayeron en la nieve. La reina se quedó mirando aquellas manchas, maravillada, y de pronto vio hacia el negro cielo y exclamó:  
“¡Ah! ¡Cómo me gustaría tener un hijo! ¡Un hijo con piel blanca como la nieve, labios rojos como la sangre y cabello oscuro como la noche!” 

Un año más tarde, en invierno, la reina tuvo un bebé. Un hermoso niño de grandes ojos que miraban todo perplejos; tenía piel blanca como la nieve, labios rojos como la sangre y cabello oscuro como la noche. Le llamaron James Buchanan Barnes, y el reino entero se llenó de júbilo ante el nacimiento del pequeño príncipe.

Al nacer aquel bello niño, la reina falleció.

Corrieron los años. Pasó mucho tiempo. El rey nunca volvió a casarse, y estuvo sumido en una gran tristeza, con su pequeño príncipe como única fuente de alegría, se fue marchitando, y una noche de invierno, cuando el príncipe Bucky—que así le llamaba todo el pueblo de cariño—tenía apenas 7 años, el rey se fue, dispuesto a acompañar a su bella esposa en el cielo, dejando a su pequeño hijo atrás, bajo el cuidado de su consejero, Alexander Pierce, quien quedó a cargo de proteger el trono hasta que el joven príncipe tuviera edad suficiente para gobernar.

Alexander Pierce era un hombre inteligente y bien parecido, pero era orgulloso y arrogante, y no podía tolerar que alguien fuera más guapo que él. Tenía un maravilloso espejo en su recámara, con el cual hablaba con frecuencia. Cuando se ponía delante de este espejo, a admirarse a sí mismo, le decía:  
“Espejo, espejo, en mi habitación, ¿quién es el más apuesto de toda esta región?”  
Y el espejo respondía: “El Rey Pierce es el más apuesto de este lugar.” 

Y con eso, Alexander Pierce quedaba satisfecho. Sabía que su espejo nunca mentía. Pero el príncipe Bucky crecía más y más cada día, y para cuando tenía 10 años, ya era incluso más guapo que el nuevo rey. Mirarlo era como ver la resplandeciente luz de la luna. Todo el pueblo lo amaba, pues además de hermoso, era amable y gentil.

Ocurrió entonces, un día, que Alexander se acercó un buen día al espejo, repleto de confianza, y le extendió la misma pregunta de siempre.  
“Espejo, espero, en mi habitación, ¿quién es el más apuesto de toda esta región?”  
Y el espejo respondió. “El Rey Pierce es el más apuesto de este lugar. Pero el príncipe James lo es mucho más.”

Y Pierce se puso de todos los colores posibles, y gritó y maldijo al espejo y al mundo. ¿Cómo era posible que ese mocoso fuera mucho más guapo que él?

Día tras día preguntaba lo mismo, y día tras día, el espejo daba la misma respuesta.

El nuevo rey se llenó de envidia. Y cada vez que veía al joven príncipe su corazón se llenaba de odio, tan era así que era incapaz de dormir y no podía vivir tranquilo, ni de día ni de noche, sabiendo que el bello príncipe Bucky lo opacaba. De modo que comenzó a tratar rudamente al príncipe, y rasgó sus ropas, y lo obligó a vestir con harapos y a hacer la limpieza del castillo al lado de los sirvientes. A pesar de ello, el príncipe nunca dejó de ser bueno y amable, y el pueblo le amaba, y para aumentar el resentimiento y la envidia de Pierce, se ponía cada día más hermoso.

Entonces llamó a un cazador, un hombre que le era de total confianza y siempre le había demostrado lealtad. Un cazador llamado Kraven.  
“Quiero que lleves al príncipe Bucky al bosque, que se entretenga mirando flores y animalitos y admirando la naturaleza.” Dijo de forma complaciente. “Y cuando estén en lo profundo del bosque, lo matarás y me traerás su corazón y sus pulmones, como prueba de que lo has hecho.”

Kraven frunció el ceño, pero hizo lo que Pierce le ordenó. Llevó al príncipe al bosque, y caminaron mucho tiempo, pero entre más tiempo estaba en el bosque con el príncipe, más se arrepentía de haber aceptado esta encomienda, pero debía hacerlo, de lo contrario, posiblemente Pierce lo mataría.

Cuando estuvieron en lo profundo del bosque, Bucky le dio la espalda, ayudando a un pequeño pajarillo a volar, y cuando se giró, el cazador estaba frente a él, con un gran cuchillo, pero cuando estaba a punto de perforar el corazón del príncipe, éste comenzó a llorar.

“¡Por favor no me mates! ¡Yo sé que el rey me odia, pero ten piedad! ¡Correré al bosque y nunca volveré al reino!”  
El cazador tuvo piedad del príncipe, bajó la daga y señaló el interior del bosque.  
“¡Corre niño, y no vuelvas la vista atrás! ¡Corre lo más rápido que puedas!”

El príncipe echó a correr a lo profundo del bosque, y el cazador pensó que las fieras salvajes que ahí habitaban se encargarían de devorarlo. De cualquier modo, debía llevarle al rey pruebas de que había matado al muchacho. Así que cazó un jabalí, le sacó el corazón y los pulmones, y se los llevó en un cofre dorado a Pierce, como prueba de que había cumplido su misión.

Pierce se puso muy complacido cuando vio los órganos en el cofre dorado, mandó que el cocinero los preparase de la mejor manera, y los comió delante de Kraven, quien se sintió asqueado por aquel hombre, y esa misma noche abandonó el reino, para nunca volver, y no se supo más de él.

Mientras tanto, el príncipe estaba perdido en el bosque, abandonado por todos y sin saber dónde estaba o a dónde debía ir, tan era así que las grandes ramas de los árboles y las rocas lo asustaban con sus grandes sombras. Corrió y corrió entre gruesas ramas y filosas piedras, las fieras salvajes del bosque pasaban a su lado, pero ni ellas se atrevían a lastimarlo. Al caer la noche, llegó a una lujosa casa en la orilla de un risco que daba a un gran río, y decidió entrar ahí a descansar. La casa era lujosa por fuera y lujosa por dentro también, había en ella una gran mesa con siete platos, siete vasos, siete cucharas, siete cuchillos y siete tenedores, además de siete servilletas de fina tela. La mesa tenía un fino mantel blanco.

Como el príncipe estaba muy hambriento y tenía mucha sed, decidió comer un poco de cada plato, y beber algo de agua. Subió unas elegantes escaleras y encontró una amplia habitación con siete camas, y se sentó en la primera, encontrándola muy dura para su gusto, luego se sentó en la siguiente, pero tampoco le agradó. Se sentó en cada cama y probó cada colchón hasta que encontró una cama que era perfecta y se tendió en ella, quedándose profundamente dormido.

Al caer la noche, llegaron los dueños de la casa. Encendieron las velas y notaron que alguien había estado en su casa, pues las cosas no estaban en el orden en que las habían dejado.

De inmediato comenzaron a indagar quién habría movido sus cosas, bebido de sus vasos, comido de sus platos y usado sus sillas. Subieron las escaleras y se dieron cuenta de que alguien estuvo en sus camas, luego, uno de los recién llegados tomó una vela e iluminó la casa, revelando al príncipe Bucky en una de las camas.  
“¡Oh, mi Dios!” Exclamó una de las mujeres que venían con ellos, de cabello rojo hasta los hombros. “¡Qué bello niño!”

Y todos sintieron tal alegría que decidieron no despertarlo, durmieron en sus camas cada uno, y la señorita de cabello rojo durmió en la cama de uno de sus compañeros. Por la mañana, Bucky despertó, y sintió miedo al ver a tanta gente, pero todos se mostraron amables con él.

“¿Cómo te llamas?” Preguntó la otra muchacha que vivía ahí, de largo cabello castaño y grandes ojos. “Yo me llamo Wanda.”  
“Soy James Barnes.” Respondió él. "Me llaman Bucky."  
“¿Cómo llegaste a esta casa?”

Entonces Bucky les contó todo sobre su viaje al bosque, y sobre el cazador que iba a matarlo, pero que se apiadó de él y lo dejó escapar y llegar a esa casa. Los que ahí vivían le dijeron que la casa pertenecía a uno de ellos, de nombre Tony, y todos le rogaron que permitiera que Bucky se quedara en la casa.

“Si quieres hacer la tarea de la casa, cocinar, hacer las camas, lavar, coser y tejer y si tienes todo en orden y bien limpio, puedes quedarte con nosotros; no te faltará nada.”  
“¡Sí! ¡Lo haré de todo corazón! ¡Muchas gracias!” Respondió Bucky.  
“Pero debes tener cuidado con el malvado rey, pronto sabrá que estás aquí. No debes dejar entrar a nadie a la casa.” Y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y salió de la recámara. Wanda le dijo a Bucky que Tony siempre se encerraba en su taller a inventar cosas.

Todos se presentaron ante Bucky, Tony, que se había marchado ya, la mujer de cabello rojo se llamaba Natasha, luego estaba Wanda y su hermano Pietro, Clint, con quien Natasha durmió la noche anterior, Thor y Bruce. Todos vivían ahí y trabajaban en diferentes cosas. Por las mañanas, todos se iban a trabajar, y durante ese tiempo, Bucky mantenía la casa en orden, y por la noche regresaban y cenaban todos juntos.

Durante el día, Bucky se quedaba solo, y sus nuevos amigos le advirtieron.  
“¡Cuídate del viejo rey; pronto sabrá que estás aquí! ¡No dejes entrar a nadie!”

Mientras tanto, Alexander Pierce, que se sentía el más guapo de los hombres, se acercó una vez más a su espejo mágico y volvió a preguntar:  
“Espejo, espejo, en mi habitación, ¿quién es el más apuesto de esta región?”  
Y entonces, el espejo le respondió. “El Rey es el más apuesto de este lugar, pero pasando los bosques, en la casa de Tony Stark, el príncipe Bucky lo es mucho más.”

Pierce entró en pánico, pues el espejo nunca mentía. Se dio cuenta de que Kraven le había mentido y de que Bucky vivía. Entonces pensó en otro modo de deshacerse del príncipe, pues hasta que este no muriera, él nunca tendría paz ni reposo, y quería ser el rey absoluto de aquellas tierras, por lo que se vistió con andrajos, se pintó la cara y se hizo pasar por vendedor de baratijas, entonces se encaminó al bosque.

Así, vestido de mendigo, cruzó las siete montañas que separaban al reino de la bella casa de Tony Stark y tocó a la puerta.  
“¡Vendo cintas trenzadas, pues no tengo qué comer!”  
Bucky miró por la ventana y le dijo. “Buen día, buen hombre, ¿Qué dice que vende?”  
“Cintas, muchacho, cintas de todos los colores.” Y sacó de una canasta una cinta trenzada en listones de colores. Y Bucky pensó que podía confiar en aquel hombre, corrió el cerrojo y abrió la puerta, dejando entrar al anciano. “¡Niño, ven que te enseño cómo se ponen!”

Bucky se acercó con confianza, y cuando estuvo bastante cerca, el viejo apretó la cinta en su cuello, y Bucky cayó como muerto al suelo.  
“Ahora sí, ya dejaste de ser el más apuesto.” Y se fue.

Cuando sus amigos llegaron y encontraron a Bucky tendido en el suelo, entraron en pánico, pero Bruce, que era doctor, se acercó a él, removió la cinta trenzada de su cuello, y Bucky volvió a respirar. Aliviados, le reprendieron por permitir la entrada al viejo y le dijeron que tuviese más cuidado.  
“¡El viejo vendedor no era otro más que Alexander Pierce!” Le dijo Natasha. “Debes tener mucho cuidado cuando no estemos aquí y no dejar entrar a nadie.”

Mientras tanto, Pierce volvió al castillo, donde le habló al espejo.  
“Espejo, espejo, en mi habitación, ¿quién es el más apuesto de esta región?”  
Y una vez más el espejo respondió, “El Rey es el más apuesto de este lugar, pero pasando los bosques, en la casa de Tony Stark, el príncipe Bucky lo es mucho más.”

Lo cual hizo que a Pierce se le helara la sangre, porque naturalmente, Bucky no había muerto. _Pero voy a inventar algo que hará que mueras definitivamente._ Se dijo a sí mismo, y usando los trucos de un hechicero que tenía un rencor contra uno de los nuevos amigos de Bucky, que resultó ser su hermano, Pierce obtuvo un broche para el cabello, era hermoso, pero contenía veneno, y tan pronto como el príncipe se lo pusiera, estaría envenenado.

Se vistió de mendigo de nuevo y viajó hasta la gran casa de Tony Stark, tocó la puerta y habló.  
“¡Vendo broches, peines y peinetas, pues no tengo qué comer!”  
Bucky vio desde adentro y dijo “¡Siga su camino, no puedo dejar entrar a nadie!”  
“Pero seguramente puedes mirar, ¿no?” Y dicho esto, sacó el hermoso broche.

El pobre muchacho quedó embelesado con el broche, abrió la puerta y dejó entrar al viejo, quien le vendió el broche y luego se ofreció a ponérselo en el cabello como era debido.

El pobre Bucky, que no tenía malicia, dejó que el viejo se acercara. Apenas aquel objeto tocó el cabello del príncipe, este cayó al suelo, como muerto.  
“Ahora sí he acabado contigo.” Dijo Pierce, y se fue.

Por suerte, anocheció pronto y sus amigos volvieron, al ver a Bucky tendido en el suelo sospecharon de inmediato del rey, Bruce lo examinó y encontraron el broche envenenado, y Thor se lo llevó para destruirlo, pues era un artilugio de su hermano Loki. Bucky despertó apenas le quitaron el broche, y les contó lo que había pasado. Una vez más, Natasha le reprendió y le dijo que tuviese cuidado con el malvado rey y que no dejara a nadie entrar a la casa.

Tan pronto como Pierce llegó de vuelta al castillo, se metió en su recámara y se paró delante de su fiel espejo mágico y lo llamó una vez más.  
“Espejo, espejo, en mi habitación, ¿quién es el más apuesto de esta región?”  
Y nuevamente el espejo respondió. “El Rey es el más apuesto de este lugar, pero más allá de los bosques, en la casa de Tony Stark, el príncipe Bucky lo es mucho más.”  
Pierce se estremeció de ira ante las palabras del espejo. “Es necesario que Bucky muera. Aunque me cueste la vida a mí mismo.”

Entonces se dirigió a una habitación en la que nadie tenía permitido entrar, ahí se encontró con el afamado hechicero Zola, y le ordenó que creara una manzana, una manzana que fuera roja y brillante por fuera y blanca y deliciosa por dentro, pero que una pequeña mordida fuese capaz de causar la muerte. Cuando la manzana estuvo lista, la guardó en una canasta, se vistió con harapos y salió del castillo, atravesando las montañas hasta la lujosa casa. Tocó la puerta y Bucky asomó la cabeza por la ventana.

“¡Váyase! No puedo abrir la puerta, me lo han prohibido.”  
“No es nada.” Dijo el viajero. “Quiero deshacerme de estas manzanas, y voy a obsequiarte una.”  
“No, tampoco puedo aceptar nada.” Replicó Bucky.  
“¿Acaso temes que vaya a envenenarte? Mira,” el anciano partió la manzana y le ofreció una parte. “Tu comerás una parte y yo otra.”

Pierce le había ofrecido la parte roja, pues Zola le había advertido que solo la parte roja de la manzana contenía el veneno; dio una gran mordida a la manzana, en la parte blanca. Cuando Bucky vio que al viajero no le ocurría nada, y tentado por la bella y roja manzana, estiró la mano, tomó la mitad de la manzana que el viejo le ofrecía y mordió la parte roja. Apenas tuvo el trozo en la boca, cayó muerto.

El hombre vio al joven príncipe tendido en el piso y soltó una risa horrenda.  
“¡Esos tontos no podrán reanimarte esta vez, blanco como la nieve, rojo como la sangre y oscuro como la noche!” Y dicho esto, volvió a su palacio, y preguntó al espejo. “Espejo, espejo, en mi habitación, ¿quién es el más apuesto de esta región?”  
Y el espejo finalmente respondió. “El rey es el más apuesto de esta región.”

Entonces su alma envidiosa se llenó de tranquilidad, si es que es posible que las almas envidosas tengan tranquilidad alguna vez.

Los nuevos amigos del príncipe volvieron y lo encontraron tirado en el suelo, revisaron su cuello, buscaron algún objeto mágico o envenenado, peinaron su cabello, lo bañaron con agua, leche y vino, pero nada funcionó. El príncipe Bucky estaba muerto, y no dejó de estarlo.

Apenados por su triste suerte, lo acostaron en una de las camas y lloraron a su alrededor. El bello príncipe parecía dormido, suspendido en el tiempo, y no tuvieron el corazón de enterrarlo, pues su piel brillaba como si estuviese vivo y sus mejillas seguían conservando ese tono sonrosado. Tony se marchó a su taller y creó un bello ataúd de cristal, con letras doradas, estaba en él escrito su nombre, proclamando que era el hijo de un rey, y lo pusieron ahí, con flores y cómodas mantas y almohadas, dejándolo en mitad del bosque, donde todos los días iban a llorar por él y a admirarlo. Incluso los animales salvajes del bosque vinieron a verle, los ciervos y las aves. Y así pasó mucho tiempo el príncipe sin descomponerse, parecía que dormía, seguía siendo blanco como la nieve, con labios rojos como la sangre y cabello oscuro como la noche.

Ocurrió entonces que el hijo de un rey de tierras lejanas se encontraba en una travesía por aquellos bosques con su fiel escudero. Era un príncipe alto, fuerte y apuesto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules como el claro cielo, su nombre era Steve. Llegó por azares del destino a la casa de Tony Stark y se quedó a pasar la noche, y en la montaña, vio el cofre de cristal donde yacía Bucky y vio las letras de oro que en él estaban escritas, y quedó prendado del bello príncipe.

Entonces les dijo.  
“Denme ese ataúd, les daré todo el oro que deseen, les daré lo que quieran por él.”  
“No aceptaríamos nada a cambio de él.” Replicó Natasha.  
“En ese caso,” replicó el príncipe. “Regálenmelo, pues no podré vivir un día más sin admirar a Bucky, lo honraré y estimaré como lo más preciado del mundo.”

Ellos lo pensaron mucho, y debatieron largo rato; hasta que, conmovidos por las palabras del príncipe Steve, aceptaron dejar que se llevara a Bucky. El príncipe y Sam, su escudero, cargaron el ataúd hasta el lejano reino del que provenían, pero al llegar, el ataúd cayó al suelo, haciendo que el trozo de manzana envenenada que Bucky aún conservaba en su boca saliera disparado y que el bello príncipe despertara de inmediato, sobresaltado.

“¡Oh, Dios mio!” Exclamó el bello príncipe. “¿En dónde estoy?”  
“Estás a mi lado.” Le dijo el príncipe Steve, tomando su mano, luego le relató lo sucedido. “Te he traído conmigo porque te amo como a nadie; ven conmigo a mi reino, serás mi esposo.”

Y en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, Bucky supo que correspondía sus sentimientos, no quería vivir otro día sin admirar al apuesto príncipe. Y la boda se planeó con gran elegancia.

A la boda fue invitado el criminal rey Alexander Pierce, sin tener conocimiento de que se trataba de Bucky con quien se casaría el príncipe Steve. Se puso sus más elegantes trajes, y cuando se vio a si mismo frente a su espejo, lleno de vanidad, le preguntó.  
“Espejo, espejo, en mi habitación, ¿quién es el más apuesto de esta región?”  
El espejo respondió, “El Rey es el más apuesto de este lugar. Pero el joven Rey lo es mucho más.”

Ante esto, Pierce se llenó de miedo y lanzó una maldición, pero ya había aceptado asistir a la boda y sería grosero negarse. Durante todo el tiempo estuvo nervioso de ver al nuevo y joven rey que era mucho más apuesto que él. Al llegar a la boda reconoció a Bucky y se le heló la sangre, la impresión le impedía moverse, como si tuviera los pies clavados firmemente en el piso.

Pero el ahora Rey Steve ordenó que se cerraran todas las puertas, y señaló a Alexander Pierce, acusándolo de intentar matar al heredero del trono que cuidaba, no una, sino tres veces, de entre la gente, los amigos de Bucky rodearon a Pierce, y Tony Stark le presentó unos zapatos de metal, en una cama de ardiente carbón, y su castigo fue ponerse aquellos zapatos de hierro ardiente, y bailar en ellos hasta que le llegase la muerte. A pesar del daño que aquel hombre la había hecho, Bucky se rehusó a presenciar aquel castigo, y su nuevo esposo se compadeció de él y se lo llevó fuera del salón. Era mejor de este modo.

Ahora podrían ser felices para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Qué malo es esto, omg.


End file.
